


God Bless the Open Road

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Series: Swesson Love Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Smut, blowjob, in the prius, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean drive to a Sandover company meeting. And the Prius is too small.</p><p>Day Four - No Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless the Open Road

“I don’t understand, you could just fly out there. Sandover’s paying, so why drive? I still don’t know why I’m going in the first place.” Sam scrunches up his noise at the sight of the Prius, there’s something he doesn’t like about it.

“I don’t know. I get this urge sometimes to get behind the wheel just drive. And you’re the best guy in tech support that’s why they want you there.” Dean notices the foul expression on Sam’s face. “Don’t diss my car. It’s good for the environment and has great gas mileage.”

“No-I wasn’t, I just pictured you driving something else. That’s all.”

 

Two hours later they’ve both heard each others life stories but something is bugging Sam.

 

“So no wife? Why?” Conversions on long road trips always turn personal, especially late at night. Deans hands grip the steering wheel tighter and Sam thinks he might have crossed the line. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“I’m not really into women, Sam.” Oh. Oh. Dean looks over to make sure Sam understands what he’s saying. He does. “What about you? Why aren’t you married?”

“I think you know.” Sam smirks as he watches Dean, leaning his head back against the headrest. “I knew it.”

“Knew what? That I’m gay? Is it that obvious?” Dean is a little offended.

“Well maybe I didn’t know as much as hoped.” Dean nearly runs the car off the road. “You know what I thought the first time I saw you?” It’s pitch black outside, Sam’s face barely visible in the dashboard lighting. “I wanted you to tie me up in your suspenders,” he leans over the center console and rubs a hand up Dean’s inner thigh, whispering in his ear, “blindfold me with your tie and fuck me over your desk.” He kisses Dean’s neck and palms his half hard cock. “Can I suck your dick?”

“Jesus Christ Sam-yes.” Sam pulls his cock out and rubs at his balls through his pants. Deans vision blurs as he struggles to keep the car straight. Sam jacks him slowly as he runs his tongue up the underside of his length, circling around the tip and tonguing his slit.

“God I knew you’d be fucking huge,” Sam gives him a couple hard strokes, “and taste good.” Sam swallows him down again. Dean fists a hand in Sam’s hair and digs his fingers into the steering wheel to avoid thrusting up into his mouth.

“Sam, Sam-Sammy.” Sam moans around his cock and reaches down to palm himself through his khakis. Dean runs a hand down his back to try and reach his ass but the front seat is too small for Sam to get up on his knees. Dean is starting to hate his car too.

This usually wasn’t his style. Five star restaurants and hotels is what Sam deserves but something about him made Dean want too rip his clothes off and fuck him on the side of the road. Dean pulls on Sam’s hair as a warning but he sucks harder and moans as Dean comes, swallowing every drop, rubbing his own dick until he comes through his khakis.

They ride in a comfortable silence for a little while, smiling every so often at each other. “I don’t like your car,” Sam says, interlacing their fingers together.

“I know,” he lifts up their hands and kisses Sam’s fingers “it’s too small we’ll have to get me a new one.”


End file.
